Sara's past
by Commander Naomi
Summary: Sara Jast is a smuggler with a criminal past. She does whatever she wants for money but she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. This takes place before the events of Kotor.
1. Chapter 1

Sara Jast sat up in the bed, and groaned in pain. A nearby nurse came to her side.

"What happened?" Sara asked, looking at the nurse.

"Your spaceship crashed and you were badly injured. Your friends, however, aren't so lucky." She said, as he changed the bandage on Sara's abdomen. "I think you muttered something about the Sith chasing you."

Sara remembered who the nurse was referring to: Travado Hocshe, a former engineer. She doesn't remember why he joined her but she was glad he joined her. Leo Rainharvest, a former senator. She thinks that he joined because he was tired of his job. They were both good people and now they are gone. Sara didn't remember at the moment but she assumed that they both died in the crash.

Sara looked down at her injury and wondered what caused it. "It was a piece of debris from your ship that got lodged in your abdomen." The nurse said, answering Sara's unasked question.

"What happened to my droid?" Sara asked.

"Your droid was repaired. Unfortunately, your ship was destroyed after you crashed." The nurse said.

"Where exactly am I?" Sara asked.

"You are on Deralia." the nurse replied.

"I'm home." Sara muttered.

"So welcome home." The nurse said.

After a few moments, the nurse was done bandaging the wound. "Get some rest." She said, as Sara fell asleep.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Sara was walking around a city, when she spotted a bar. "I may as well have a few drinks." She muttered.

She walked into the bar and ordered liquor. She got her liquor and looked around. There was a band playing in the background, lots of drunk patrons, a few people playing pazaak somewhere behind her, and some patrons were watching the twi'lek dancers.

Sara was just wearing a brown vest with white shirt, her typical belt with holsters, brown pants with boots and gloves. She had brown hair, which was put up in a braid in the back and she had blue eyes.

"So I have my list, now I have to get a ship." She muttered to herself as she looked at datapad containing a list of people who need spices and other illegal items. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a twi'lek approaching her, dressed the same way she was.

"Hey." The twi'lek said in Galactic Basic.

"Hey. What do you need?" Sara asked, putting her datapad and drink down to face the twi'lek.

"I heard that you are a smuggler." The twi'lek started.

"You either want to join me or looking for a way off this planet. One of the two?" Sara asked, looking at the twi'lek. She noticed that the twi'lek's skin color was blue and she was probably young but Sara couldn't tell the age of aliens

"I was hoping to join you." The twi'lek said.

Sara took another sip of her liquor. "You can tag along if you like but I have to get a ship first."

"Thanks." The Twi'lek said.

"What's your name?" Sara asked, looking at the twi'lek.

"It's Nima." She replied.

"Well, Nima. You don't mind getting yours hands dirty, right?"

"Nope, I have a reputation of getting into trouble." Nima replied, looking proud of herself.

"Well, in that case. Let's go steal a ship." Sara said.

"Let's do this." Nima replied.

* * *

Nima and Sara left the bar and wandered around until it got darker when they saw a platform where people were loading crates of cargo into a dynamic-class freighter with a yellow color scheme. "There's one."

"Yeah, the ship looks good, but we need a T3-series utility droid." Nima replied.

"Let's hope they have one, then." Sara said, as they got closer.

The duo got closer and noticed they had the droid they were looking for: a T3-series utility droid. "We can just steal it from them and reprogram it." Sara said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll go distract him or pickpocket him." Nima said, sneaking up behind a crate as the ship's owner was yelling at a couple thugs loading supplies.

Sara snuck forwards and grabbed a ion blaster lying nearby. She climbed the ship's ramp and found the utility droid, she fired the ion blaster and disabled the droid and left it in the cargo hold.

Sara walked back down the ramp and saw Nima pickpocketing the ship's owner. "G3, get over here." Sara called, into her communicator.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Replied G3.

Sara looked down

"Hey, what are you doing?" The owner turned around and pointed a blaster at Nima.

"What does it look like?" Nima said, bluntly. She pointed her own blaster at the ship's owner.

The man's eyes widened. "Help! I'm being robbed." He cried.

Sara joined Nima who was slowly backing away from the man as two security guards came forward. They both knew that more security guards are probably on their way.

One security guard shot at Nima but missed and everyone hid behind some crates.

They ended up in a firefight as more security guards came along.

"I have an idea." Nima said, grabbing a frag grenade. She threw it at a cluster of security guards and it detonated a few moments later killing most of the security guards and a couple fuel cells exploded, damaging the area and causing a few small fires.

Nima and Sara looked around and saw around 10-15 dead security guards. A couple survived and were attempting to crawl away so they let them go and boarded the ramp only to be stopped by the owner of the ship.

"Hey! You can't take that ship!" The owner cried, pointing a blaster in their direction and he was surrounded by 4 security guards.

"Well, I've taken just about everything from you, so I may as well take your ship." Nima replied, holding up his stolen items.

The owner was mad when he realized that Nima had taken everything. Before he or the guards could shoot them, Sara and Nima started shooting at them. They managed to kill one guard, injured the other 3 and killed the owner.

They boarded the ramp of the ship and G3 prepared the ship to take off. A few moments later, G3 piloted the ship out of Deralia's atmosphere and into space.

Sara went to the cargo hold and started messing around with the T3-series utility droid while Nima walked to the bridge and saw G3 piloting the ship.

"So, is that GE3-series protocol droid yours?" Nima asked, as she entered the cargo hold.

"Yeah, G3. She's really reliable." Sara said, looking up from the T3-series she was working on.

"Yeah, I like the GE3-series. They are helpful." Nima said, as she walked back to the security room.

After a few minutes, Sara successfully reprogrammed the T3-series. She programmed it to obey her, Nima, and G3. Sara decided to call the droid T3-M6. She joined Nima in the security room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was standing around the hologram table as T3-M6 was scanning the ship's systems while Nima came out of the fresher.

"Hey Nima, I think I have an idea for our callsign." Sara called.

Nima appeared out of the surveillance room. "Let's hear it."

"I was thinking of Rogue Spectre as our callsign." Sara said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Now we need to name this tincan." Nima replied, thinking.

"I might have one. Who's the admiral for the Republic fleet?" Sara asked.

"I think it's Admiral Forn Dodonna." Nima replied.

"I think we'll rename the ship ' _Admiral Dodonna's fury_ or _Republic Defeat_ _'."_ Sara said. "Other times we can just the ship _'Smuggler Paradise.'_ "

"Sounds good but we'll need another ship and I'll probably name it _'Lord Malak's fury_ or _Sith Victory'."_ Nima said, as a joke.

"Yeah, I'll steal another ship, probably from the Sith, later." Sara said. "For now, let's just get the spice delivered."

"G3, set a course for Coruscant." Sara called.

The ship was sitting in space shortly before jumping into hyperspace to Coruscant, the Republic's capital.

* * *

The ship came out of hyperspace near Coruscant. G3, Nima, and Sara looked out the viewport of the bridge and saw several Hammerhead-class cruisers and a couple Foray-class blockade runners patrolling the space around Coruscant. "G3, when we land, put us somewhere far away from the senate building." Sara said.

"Yes, Captain Jast." G3 replied.

"I wonder what awaits us here." Sara muttered., while looking out the viewport.

"Something, hopefully. Or we become bounty hunters." Nima said.

"That's a possibility." Sara said, walking back into the cargo hold and she began searching through containers. She found powered light battle armor and light battle armor. Sara decided to put on the light battle armor and decided to give the powered light battle armor to Nima.

"Hey Nima, here you go." Sara said, handing her the powered battle armor.

Nima caught it with one hand and she looked at it. Sara could see the corner's of her mouth trying not to grin. "This looks really nice." She replied.

"There's a lot of stuff in the cargo hold that isn't spice. Maybe, we can sell things for money." Sara replied, before walking back into the main room.

Sara noticed that the hologram table was indicating a incoming message. T3-M6 was already at the table running scans. Sara allowed the message to go through.

The hologram showed a Rodian. "Is there something you want?" Sara asked.

["You are a smuggler right? I have spice on that vessel that was supposed to be delivered."] The Rodian said.

"Yeah. The previous owner lost his ship to us." Sara said, letting the Rodian think whatever he wants to with that.

["Just get the spice delivered."] the Rodian said, before the hologram cut out.

Sara went back into the cargo hold and began looking around a weapons crate. She grabbed 2 Mandalorian heavy blaster pistols and she would definitely upgrade these later. She grabbed a blaster rifle, a blaster pistol and a vibroblade and walked back into the main room

The ship landed in a hangar and the ramp lowered. "G3." Sara called.

"Yes, Captain Jast?" Asked G3, walking into the main room.

"I need you and T3-M6 to protect the ship." Sara said, tossing the blaster rifle to G3 while she tossed the blaster pistol to T3-M6.

"Thanks, Captain Jast." G3 said, as she looked at the weapon.

* * *

Sara and Nima walked down the ramp of the ship and Sara found herself looking at her twi'lek companion. Sara wasn't sure why but she had a thing for twi'leks.

Sara and Nima approached the Rodian, who had contacted them.

"Hey, here is your spice." Sara said.

The Rodian looked at the two containers of spice for a few moments. ["Thanks. I'll go get your payment."]

A few moments later, the Rodian gave them their payment and they took it. Nima went over to talk to a few twi'lek smugglers and Sara noticed that a human was beckoning her over.

"What did you need?" Sara asked, once she got over to the human.

"Hey, my boss has a job for someone that's willing to get their hands dirty." The human said.

"Who is my target? And who is the one paying me?" Sara asked.

"The person paying you is my boss - Senator Ganmil. He wants to get rid of his competition." Said the human.

"So, who are you exactly?" Sara asked.

"I'm the senator's advisor." He said, giving her a datapad with targets to eliminate.

"So, after I eliminate these people. Do I meet the senator somewhere?" Sara asked.

"You will get the coordinates after you get the job done." The advisor said.

* * *

Sara motioned to Nima as she boarded the ship with Nima following close behind.

"I've managed to get a Senator's dirty work but I don't mind." Sara said, looking at the datapad but looked up at Nima once they boarded the ship.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Nima asked, looking at her companion.

"Probably do it during the night or something." Sara said, "But for now, we should get the colors of this rust bucket repainted."

G3 already flew the ship the ship out of the hangar and moved closer to the dome shaped capital building but landed the ship on a platform.

"Nima, get the ship and G3 repainted." Sara said, walking towards a shuttle with a vibroblade attached to her belt and Nima noticed that the human female changed out of her battle armor and into her smuggler attire.

"What do you want it as?" Nima asked, looking after her.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Sara called over her shoulder, as she continued walking towards a shuttle and boarding it.

Nima then turned towards a Rodian with 2 droids nearby. "Hey, are you to do me a couple favors?" She asked, the Rodian.

* * *

The shuttle took Sara closer to the capital building. And she was still a good distance away. She noticed a Republic soldier standing near a couple crates.

Sara smirked to herself as she walked towards the Republic soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars, the game or the characters. I only own Nima and Karawn**

* * *

Sara noticed a Republican soldier standing near a bunch of crates. She snuck behind the soldier and strangled him until he lost consciousness, but she didn't kill him. She moved his unconscious body behind the crates and grabbed his blaster rifle. She took the man's armor and put it on.

Sara looked down at the yellow, orange and black colored armor. The armor fit her perfectly and it was currently hugging her body while showing her figure also. "This will have to do I guess." Sara muttered, as she grabbed the man's helmet which also had the same color scheme.

Sara left the crates and the soldier's unconscious body behind and continued on her way to the senate building. Sara heard a whistle and looked behind her. There was a soldier coming up behind her with a datapad.

"What's your name soldier?" He asked, trying to look at her eyes.

"Kari Girtab." Sara replied, quickly.

The soldier looked at her for a few moments. "Ok, Kari. I need you to deliver something to a couple senators. When you are done, you need to meet with our captain." The soldier replied, giving Sara a datapad.

Sara continued on to the capital building while the Republic soldier watched her.

* * *

Sara walked around the building, trying to figure out where to go. She went to ask for directions and Republic soldiers told her the way.

Sara noticed posters on the wall as she made her way to the floor. One of the posters was trying to recruit males as soldiers and the other poster was trying to recruit women as medics or technicians. "Interesting." Sara muttered.

Sara walked through the building's many corridors and she eventually found her away. She looked at the datapad and her first target was Senator Stamalt. She found her way and went up a couple floors. She found a senator walking by himself in a corridor, facing away from her. Sara saw that no one was around before brandishing her heavy blaster from its holster.

Sara shot the senator a couple times in the back. The senator's body collapsed on the floor and stopped moving. Sara put her heavy blaster back in its holster as she walked up to the senator's body and took whatever she wanted. Sara quickly left the body and went up a couple more floors.

—

Sara was walking down another corridor when she noticed Senator Tipfirk talking to a Republic officer while two Republic soldiers stood on either side if the door. The senator and officer entered the room and disappeared from site. Sara walked towards them but the soldiers stopped her.

"If you want to see Senator Tipfirk, then you need to come back at a different time." Said the first soldier.

"It's really urgent." Sara said, looking at both soldiers.

"If it's really urgent then you can go in." Replied the 2nd soldier.

"Really? We are supposed to keep people out." Replied the 1st soldier.

Sara just stood there for a few moments listening to the soldiers bickering about whether or not she should go in the room. "I'm just going to let myself in." Sara said, drawing her heavy blaster from its holster. Sara shot both of them a couple times and the soldier's bodies just slumped against the doorframe as Sara stepped inside the room.

Sara walked in the room and noticed the Senator Tipfirk and the Republic officer standing near the desk and the large window. The senator and the officer seemed to be arguing about something but Sara didn't really care what it was. Sara walked up to the two men and stood there for a few moments.

"Assassin!" Cried the senator, once Sara brandished her heavy blaster and pointed it at them. Sara knocked the Republic officer out, before he had a chance to react and he landed on the floor with a thud. The senator made a break for the door until Sara shot him in the back a couple times. The senator dropped on his knees and fell forward in the middle of the room.

"That was easy." Sara muttered as she looted both men. She got what she wanted and quickly left the room.

—

Sara looked at her datapad at her last target. The remaining target was Senator Stamalt and she walked around a bit until she found his office. Senator Stamalt was in a deep discussion with a Republic officer and they disappeared from view as soon as Sara started walking down the corridor. Sara noticed the two Republic soldiers standing guard by the door.

Sara shot both soldiers as she approached and their bodies fell over on the floor. Sara let herself in and closed the door.

Sara saw Senator Stamalt and a Republic officer talking near the desk. She walked forward and brandished her heavy blaster and walked into view. Sara aimed her heavy blaster at the senator but the heavy blaster was knocked out of her hand before she could pull the trigger. A Republic soldier tackled her from the side and they both fell down. Sara looked at the soldier who was holding her down to the floor and saw that her heavy blaster and datapad were a few feet away along with the helmet.

"What do we have here?" Asked the Republic officer, walking towards them.

"An assassin, sir." Replied the 2nd Republic soldier, as he helped the 1st Republic soldier up. The 1st Republic soldier held Sara's arms tightly behind her back.

"You have failed assassin." Replied the Republic officer, as he picked up the fallen datapad. The Republic officer was looking at the messages on the datapad. "So we have a fake message about the Sith and you were doing the dirty work of a senator. Who's the senator?" Asked the Republic officer looking into Sara's blue eyes.

"That's right." Sara said, staring back at the officer. "I'm not telling you." The officer moved away from Sara and motion with his head to the 2nd soldier in the room.

The 2nd Republic soldier walked in front of her and punched her hard in the stomach, making Sara gasp for air. "Who is the senator?" Asked the Republic officer again. Sara didn't respond so the soldier punched her in the stomach again and the face this time.

The soldier punched Sara a few more times in the stomach when the 1st soldier let her go and she fell to the floor. "Ganmil." Sara muttered quietly, a few moments later.

"What was that?" The Republic officer asked, grabbing Sara's hair and pulling her head up.

"It was Senator Ganmil." Sara responded.

"Good. Take her away." Responded the a Republic officer, who went back to talking to Senator Stamalt.

Sara remained on the floor as the two Republic soldiers tried to get her up. Sara looked at the soldiers positions and kicked their feet out from under them. Both Republic soldiers hit the floor hard and Sara reached for her heavy blaster.

Sara got up and shot Senator Stamalt and he landed on the floor with a thud. Sara decided to make a brake for it and fled the room. "We have an assassin! I need soldiers near the entrances to stop her!" The Republic officer said, as he fired his blaster in Sara's direction, but missed.

Sara hurriedly went down the stairs and towards the entrance where she came in. The entrance was blocked by a few Republic soldiers. Sara started shooting at the group and killed two of them. The soldiers went to stop her but she pushed her way through.

The soldiers and the Republic officer ran after her as Sara made her way back to where she came from. "Nima. Have G3 prepare the ship for take off." Sara said, in a communicator. Sara could hear the soldiers running after her and once in a while, they tried to shoot her in the legs but missed.

"Alright. The ship will be ready when you get here." Nima responded via communicator.

* * *

Sara ran back in the direction she came from. She ran past buildings and went through thick crowds of people while trying to lose the Republic soldiers as they continued to run after her. She managed to lose them a few times but they somehow managed to find her.

Sara managed to find the hangar where the _Smuggler's Promise_ had been kept for a few hours. Nima was standing at the bottom of the boarding ramp waiting for her. Sara ran up to the boarding ramp and looked at her twi'lek companion.

"From what I could see, the color scheme looks nice." Sara said, drawing her heavy blasters.

"I like it too. I decided to get the same color scheme for G3." Nima said, looking in the direction where Sara came from. "You brought company?"

"Yeah, I decided to bring some friends along." Sara said, with a grin. "G3, we need to take off now!"

"Just a moment, Captain Jast." G3 replied, as she powered on the ship.

The Republic soldiers entered through the hangar door just as both girls started firing back at them. Nima tossed a frag grenade at the soldiers as both girls retreated up the closing boarding ramp. The engines came to life and the ship was hovering up out of the hangar.

The Republic officer entered the hangar just as the _Smuggler's Promise_ took off. "Get some _Aurek-_ class tactical strikefighters and destroy that ship! Someone notify someone aboard the Hammerhead-class cruiser!" Ordered the Republic officer as he fired his blaster at the fleeing ship. The officer watched as several strikefighters began flying after the fleeing ship.

Sara got in the turret seat and she started firing at the strikefighters, picking them off one by one. They left the planet's atmosphere and they encountered a Hammerhead-class cruiser flying towards them. Sara fired the turret at the Hammerhead-class cruiser and destroyed the bridge and engines as they flew past. The crippled ship exploded a few moments later.

"Jumping to hyperspace now." G3 announced and a few moments later, they were safely in hyperspace.

* * *

A few hours later.

The _Smuggler's Promise_ jumped out of hyperspace and they encountered a space battle between the Sith and the Republic. Sara looked out the cockpit viewport and she could see 4 Sith Interdictor cruisers, 3 Hammerhead-class cruisers, and 2 Foray-class blockade runners and they began to fire on each other.

G3 piloted the ship towards one of the Sith Interdictors and entered one of the hangars. The hangar was deserted of life except for a few sentinel droids, which ignored them.

The duo left the hangar and went to the platform overlooking the hangars. Luckily for them, there were only two Sith officers standing in the middle of the room. Sara decided to use her stealth field and snuck up to them and knocked them out. "At least we have a disguise." Sara said, tossing Nima a Sith uniform.

"What should we do with them?" Nima asked, after putting on the uniform, looking at the unconscious Sith officers.

"Probably just leave them there." Sara muttered, as she got the uniform on.

"You go to the command deck and loot the armory. I'll go and sabotage the engines. I'll see you back at the ship." Sara said, hugging Nima before both girls went different ways.

—

Sara stopped at the detention level while Nima headed up to the command deck. The Sith soldiers patrolling that deck simply ignored her as she walked around the detention level. She stopped in front of the force field protected cells and looked at each of them. Sara wars drawn to the cell holding a Twi'lek male. The Twi'lek male had green skin and he was wearing some sort of armor and he seemed to be resting.

Sara looked around to make sure the Sith soldiers were not nearby before she started hacking the terminal for the cell. The force fields for the cells flickered before going out. The occupants were looking at her and the hallway. ("Get up.") Sara said, speaking Twi'leki.

("Oh hey. Breaking me out?") the twi'lek looked up from whatever he was fiddling with.

("Yeah, I've got a ship in the hangar and another twi'lek running around.") Sara replied.

("Well, if you need a pilot or an arms dealer, then I guess that I will be joining your crew.") He said, getting up, from what served as the metal bed.

("What's your name?") asked Sara, looking around.

("It's Karawn Secura. And yours?")

("It's Sara.")

Karawn started walking out of the cell but stopped and turned around. ("I admire you for learning my language and speaking to me in it.") Karawn left the cell and disappeared around the corner along 4 Republic soldiers, a couple Rodians, and a mercenary.

"Now back to business." Sara muttered as she left the cell, walked back to the elevator, and headed down for the engineering deck.

—

Nima left the elevator and hugged the wall as Sith soldiers patrolled the corridors of the command deck. "I hope I don't run into any dark Jedi." Nima muttered, as she made a break for the droid maintenance room. Nima saw a disabled one-legged droid with blasters on each arm in the corner and she recognized it as a Mark I assault droid.

She found a terminal in an adjacent room and sliced it. Nima managed to turn the assault droid on and it immediately went into the next room, surprising the Sith soldiers. "Stop that droid." Yelled a Sith officer. Nima left the room as Sith soldiers were drawn to the fight with the rogue droid.

Nima found the armory and snuck inside and looked at the many weapons. Nima decided to put grenades in one container, blasters in another and melee weapons in another. She decided to steal some armor as well. Nima brandished her blaster pistol just as 4 weary Republic soldiers entered the armory.

"Help me take this down to the hangar." Nima said, before the soldiers had a chance to say anything. The soldiers picked up the containers and armor. "If you try anything, I will shoot you." Nima said, as pointing her blaster pistol at the soldier's backs.

—

The captain of the interdictor cruiser, grinned smugly as a Hammerhead-class cruiser blew up, killing everyone aboard.

"Sir, the rogue droids have been dealt with. Thanks to the dark Jedi." A Sith soldier said, walking away from the bridge.

"Good." Said, the captain, looking out the viewport.

"Um sir? We have a problem." Said a officer, from the crew pits. He was messing with the terminal.

"What is it?" Asked the captain, turning away from the viewport.

"The engines are overloading and its going to explode soon." The officer said, as the engine alarms sounded.

"Cool it down. Now!" The captain said.

"I can't!" The officer said, pressing buttons on the terminal. The officer looked at the camera feed for the engineering deck and noticed Sara messing around with the control panel. The officer watched as Sara backed away from the control panel and smiled as she destroyed the camera. "There's a woman messing with the engines."

"Sir! We have escapees in the starboard hangar." Cried a female officer.

"Send soldiers to deal with them. Shoot them down when they take off. Send soldiers to kill that woman!" Ordered the captain.

—

Sara made her way to the elevator and went to the hanger deck. Sara left the elevator behind and continued walking to the hangars. There were a few dead Sith soldiers and a couple destroyed sentinel droids lying around in the room, overlooking the hangar and the hallway leading to the hangar. Sara could only assume it was either Karawn or Nima who did it.

Sara continued heading to the hangar and approached the Smuggler's Paradise and she stopped. She noticed that Nima was coming out with 4 Republic soldiers and Karawn was boarding the ship. "Hey Nima, are we bringing these guys with us?"

"No. I made these Republic scum carry the weapons and armor down." Nima said, still pointing her blaster at the Republic soldiers. "You guys find your own way off. You are not coming with us."

Sara brandished her heavy blasters pointed it at the Republic soldiers and other prisoners. The two Republic soldiers whispered something to each other before running off to Herald-class shuttle while the two Rodians followed behind them. The other 2 Republic soldiers and the mercenary ran off to the empty Sith fighters.

"G3. Get this ship in flight. Now." Sara ordered as the boarding ramp. The _Smuggler's Promise_ came to life and the ship flew out of the hangar with the Sith fighters and Herald-class shuttle close behind them just as Sith soldiers flooded the hangar. The Sith Interdictor cruiser blew up a few moments later, killing any Sith still onboard.

The other Sith Interdictor cruiser started firing the cannons in the direction of the stolen ships, in an attempt to destroy them. The Herald-class shuttle was shot down and that crash landed in the hangar, killing the 2 Republic soldiers and Rodians. The mercenary was hit by laser fire and crashed into the bridge of the Sith Interdictor cruiser, crippling it. The smuggler's ship flew towards the Republic ships as they tried to shoot them down. One Sith fighter collided with a Hammerhead-class cruiser and crippled the ship and the other Sith fighter crashed into the Foray-class blockade runner and destroyed the ship.

The Republic ships tried to shoot them down but they missed. "G3. Plot a course to Nar Shadda." Sara ordered. A few moments later, the _Smuggler's Promise_ jumped into hyperspace, leaving behind the Sith and Republic ships.

* * *

A few days later, the _Smuggler's Promise_ jumped out of hyperspace near Nar Shadda. They landed on the surface of the planet to get their ship modified. They spent a few months on Nar Shadda and they used a stolen Herald-class shuttle to smuggle spice and weapons. They often harassed the Sith and Republic forces.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own SW: Knights of the Old Republic. For the Kotor female character, I'm using the light-skinned face, blue eyes, short dark hair with a ponytail.**

 **OC characters:**

 **Nima**

 **Karawn**

* * *

Months later.

Nar Shadda

Sara, Nima, and Karawn approached the hangar towards the _Smuggler's Promise_. G3 was standing besides the boarding ramp, waiting for the twi'leks and the human. "Captain Jast. The modifications have been completed. Shall we take off?" G3 asked, only to be destroyed by a blaster bolt a few moments later.

"Woah!" Nima exclaimed, drawing her blaster pistol.

"Stop them!" Shouted the voices of Sith soldiers, as they fired their blaster bolts.

"Karawn. You're the pilot now. Start her up." Sara said, shooting back at the soldiers as Karawn boarded and started up the ship.

Sara and Nima fired back while slowly walking up the boarding ramp as blaster bolts were fired in their direction.

"I'd knew that they would find us eventually." Nima muttered, as they boarded the ship and the _Smuggler's Promise_ took off away from Nar Shadda.

"The only thing that matters is that we are still alive." Sara said, looking at Nima.

"Unfortunately, G3 was destroyed and T3 was disabled." Nima said, looking over at the damaged T3-series utility droid.

"It'll be fine. We have Karawn as our pilot and I didn't really use T3 that much." Sara said, dismissing it with her hand.

"Fair point." Nima muttered.

—

Let's go check out the new features to the ship." Sara said, getting up and pulling Nima off the cold metal of the floor.

The two girls walked around the upgraded interior of the _Smuggler's Promise._ The engine room had a heavy door to protect the ship's interior from damage and had a T3-series utility droid to care for the engine. The medical bay was moved to where the small storage compartment used to be, near the main hold. The cargo hold and the garage have been combined to increase the cargo or junk they could carry. There was already crates of spice and weapons lying around the room and several deactivate droids. The turret access stood in the middle of the cargo hold/garage. The starboard dormitory had the built in beds removed and a bed big enough for three people was bolted to the floor. The port dormitory was converted to a armory, droid maintenance, a workshop, or whatever they decided to use it as. The cockpit hasn't changed except there was a deactivated GE3-series protocol droid, probably could be used as a pilot. The communication room, on the way to the bridge, was turned into a communication and surveillance room.

"Looks good enough to me." Sara said, after looking around the ship.

"I definitely like this design." Nima said, before the two girls walked over to the cockpit.

"Where shall we go next?" Karawn asked, turning around to face the two girls, with a small smile.

"I'm thinking Tatooine." Sara said, putting an arm around Nima and the other around Karawn. "I think the two of you could use a couple drinks."

"I would like that." Nima said, smiling at the human.

"Tatooine it is, then." Replied Karawn as he punched in the coordinates, and the ship jumped into hyperspace a few moments later.

Sara and Nima looked at each other with a slight grin before looking at Karawn. "Hey Karawn. Join us if you can. It won't be fun without you." Nima whispered into his ear, before backing up and Karawn just smiled in response. Sara and Nima left the cockpit and went back to the main hold. Karawn looked out the viewport as he listened to Sara flirting around with Nima in the main hold. The two girls were flirting with each other before they disappeared into the starboard dormitory.

Karawn got up from the pilot's seat, activated the GE3-series protocol droid, and left the cockpit and went to the starboard dormitory. The GE3-series droid went to the communication and surveillance room, looked around at the cameras. The droid could see the human female, and the two Twi'leks on top of each other and could hear strange noises coming from the starboard dormitory.

"Organics are really strange." The droid muttered before returning to the cockpit.


End file.
